One Thing
by leafy01
Summary: One Direction is finally coming to toronto and Christine is super excited! Come read her story of how she met the boys. summery is terrible sorry...
1. Chapter 1

One Direction Fan-fic

Chapter **1**

(A/N: Please don't comment saying that I have the concert dates wrong… this is in _the future_)

I stared at the posters on my walls. They all consisted of at least 1 of the five One Direction boys, but most of them were Niall Horan, the cute, blonde, Irish one.

I once took a photo of all my posters and posted it to Facebook, leaving in the description 'Totally over-obsessed Nialler!'. Then one of my friends sent me a link to another over-obsessed fan's room, and I looked like a person who had just found out about them.

That didn't matter though; I was going to meet the boys in less than two weeks! Seven months ago tickets came on sale for One Direction preforming in my city, Toronto! Right when I found out, I ran down stairs and screamed at my parents, who were eating. It didn't sound like anything logical had come out of my mouth, but luckily my mom understood me and ran back upstairs with me. The tickets had sold out in less than ten minutes. But I had gotten fifth row seat tickets. I was thinking that during the concert, my best friend, Amelia, and I could sneak up to the front row and high five them.

The boys were getting here on the nineteenth, right now it was the twelfth. Then they were having a signing on the twenty-second. Which I was going to! Finally, they were preforming on the twenty-fifth! Sadly they were leaving on the twenty-ninth, but I think this is the longest they've stayed somewhere on their tour. Probably because Toronto has the most tourist attractions they could go to. Plus, as a bonus, my birthday is on the twentieth, meaning maybe they could write happy birthday on one of my posters!

I was probably the most excited person that was going to the concert. I was getting everything ready for the signing, my two books, Forever Young and Dare to Dream, my five wrist bands, one for each boy, and my favorite poster of Niall. Those things were all sitting in a pile on my desk. Amelia and I were going to try to be last in line so we could have the most time with them.

Suddenly my phone rang, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Amelia.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I heard Amelia squealing into the phone. "Christine! Are we not the luckiest people in the world? They're getting here in seven days!"

"I know! And they're going to be here on my birthday! _And_ they'll be here the day of my birthday _party_!"

"Maybe, you'll get lucky, they'll see your party, and come to sing at it!" I laughed at that, we had been joking about it all week.

I was trying to have one of the biggest sweet sixteen parties in the country. My mom was the manager at one of the coolest clubs in the city, and she got us a reservation there for my party. She invited all of my friends, family, and even some kids that I'd only talked with once. She said there was going to be at least one hundred kids.

"EARTH TO CHRISTINE!" I heard Amelia shouting at me on the other end of the line. "Are you there?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm here! What is it?" I asked.

"Were you dreaming about your party again?" She started. "Come on, that's not till _after_ the concert!" She was right; my party was on the twenty-seventh. Two days after the concert.

"OK, I'm sorry, I just don't know what to be more excited about. Sixteen is supposed to be the best year of someone's life. But then again, I am going to meet my favorite band… it's just really hard to choose!"

"How about you be excited about the concert right now, and when it's over you can be excited about your party!" She made it sound more like an order then a request.

But I agreed anyway. "Fine… but you must promise me something?"

"Fine, but it depends on what it is…" She sounded a bit scared, some of the promises I made her make were things a person would never want to promise.

"You must ask Marco to be your date at my party!" She gasped at what I said.

"What? No! You said you would never bug me about liking him!"

"That was then, this is now."

"Fine… but you have to ask Aidan out!" OK, now that was out of line. I only had a crush on Aidan since the end of grade seven. Amelia had liked Marco since grade four. She also had like, three boys chasing her. One named Joshua had asked her out thirteen times, and she completely ignored him. Plus, Aidan was dating Sarah, I couldn't just ask him out when he was already dating somebody.

"Now that is not a deal, two reasons: one, because I already have to do something, and two, because Aidan is already dating someone! I can't just go ask him out when he's dating somebody!" I hung up after that. I still had a lot of planning for my party. Sure I lied to her that I was going to be more excited about the concert then my party. It's just that there's no point in loving someone famous. They would never love you back, and if they did, they would forget about you by the next time they were on stage.

I sat in my room writing a list of what I wanted at my party:

Balloons – lot and lots of balloons – all green, purple and blue

Cake – a huge cake that will serve everyone, I don't want multiple cakes

Other snacks – I don't just want cake, it will make people sick, make we have lots of Munchies, lots of people like that

Drinks - there has to be drinks (I know not to have alcohol) but soft drinks, and make sure there's water as well, some people might not want anything but water

Lights – I want lights flasking everywhere – I know that'll be easy, with the party in a club and all, but I want more then are there right now

Music – I want there to be a playlist of my choice of music, and we have to have a DJ

Song request – there has to be a table near the DJ where people can request songs for their boy/girlfriend or just friends

Then my phone buzzed alerting me that I had a text. Typical Amelia has to text me right when I hang up the phone.

_Text from: Amelia E._

_yd u hang up on me! I wanted 2 tell u something important!_

I replied with:

_Y dont u just call me back?_

Sometimes Amelia could be very stupid. My phone rang, but I just ignored it, knowing it was Amelia. I got another text after that.

_Text from: Amelia E._

_Thats y I dont call u! u never answer!_

I replied with:

_Thats why u should text me what u wanted to talk about!_

_Text from: Amelia E._

_Because I cant explain it over texting, I need to tell u over the phone._

I replied with:

_Well to bad! Im busy!_

After that I turned off my phone, and continued writing my list.


	2. Chapter 2

One Direction Fan-fic

Chapter **2**

The next morning, I got myself up and started getting ready for school, until I realized there was no school today. It was that middle of the summer, and on top of that it was Sunday. Then I went back to bed until 10:37AM. I was super excited; my birthday was in exactly one week. Plus, my mom was letting me have that day off of work. I worked with her at the club, in the non-alcoholic area, as a waitress. I called up Amelia; her phone rang three times before she answered.

"Why? Why are you calling me o early in the morning…?" she asked me.

"What do you mean? Its 10:30AM!" I heard a lot of shuffling on the other end.

"What! Crap, I have to get over there with you! We have so much to do!" I was a bit confused at what she was saying, but she hung up before I could ask.

I bolted downstairs to see my mom, on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Mum? Do you mind if Amelia comes over?" I began. "She's already on her way here; I don't know why she's coming though. I called her to talk about the concert, and she freaked out when I said what time it was, and started getting ready to come over."

"Sure, I don't mind if Amelia comes over," She replied, and I sighed in relief. I turned around to go back to my room again, but I heard my mom start talking again. "but honey, why were you up so early this morning? I heard you up and about at 7:30 this morning…?"

"Oh, for some reason I thought there was school this morning…" I laughed at that and she smiled.

After that I ran upstairs to my room to get ready for Amelia. I noticed that all of my party planning stuff was all over my room. I decided that since Amelia was coming over, and I had to be more excited about the concert for her, I would put it all away. I picked up as many papers as I could and shoved them into a random drawer.

That's when the doorbell rang, man she was quick when she wanted to get something done. I quickly shoved everything else under my bed and ran downstairs to get the door. My mum had already gotten the door, but it wasn't Amelia, It was my dad.

"Dad! Your back!" My dad had gone on to London England for work. He'd been gone for so long that I forgot that he was coming back. I think he's been gone for two and a half years, but he had come back for a week on my birthday each year. But this year he was staying for two weeks because it was my sweet sixteen.

I ran up to him, jumped into his arms and he spun me around in a hug. My dad had done professional wrestling for two years. But he got an injury which cost him his career. The funny thing was that he had gotten the injury when he was rock climbing with me, not while wrestling.

"How's it going, birthday girl?" He asked me.

"Dad, my birthday hasn't passed yet." I replied and giggled at the same time.

"What! No, you look a whole year older!" I laughed and he hugged me again.

"Hey sweetie." My dad turned and looked at my mum and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm doing great." She smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Amazing, while I was in London, I got a promotion!" He looked really happy about that.

We all sat down together in the kitchen. My dad told us all about London. He got to go on a tour in Big Ben. And he got to meet the queen. Everything he told us was amazing. Twenty minutes after he arrived, the doorbell rang again. I forgot about Amelia. I rushed over to the door and invited her inside.

"Dad!" I called over to introduce my dad to Amelia. "You remember Amelia, right?"

"Of course I do!" He started walking towards us. "Come here, I haven't seen you in so long! How you been?"

"I'm doing great Mr. Larson." She said and gave him a hug. "Come on Christine, we have things to do!" she said as she bolted upstairs.

"Christine, before you go, tell Amelia that she can call me Mark." My dad never liked being called 'Mr.' or 'Sir'.

"Ok dad." I quickly kissed him, and ran upstairs after Amelia to see why she needed me.


End file.
